


The Best Christmas

by LisaxParker



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Little Abigail, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Family, Omega Verse, Omega Will, This is for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will want to make the best Christmas for Abigail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas

''And this is for Abby from... Santa!'' Will took the pretty golden present and gave it to his daughter. Abigail was sitting on Hannibal's lap and she spread her hands to receive it. ''Oh, which may be?'' He sang.

''I hope it's the doll I asked for!''

''Carefully, Abigail, you don't want to break it'' Hannibal told her.

It was such a nice gift wrap, full of little Santas and girls and Abigail didn't care, she just opened it up, so anxious and so happy. Will and Hannibal looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

''Oooh! It is! Daddy, Papa, it's my doll! Santa brought it to me! He did it! It's the doll I wanted!''

Still Sitting on the alpha’s lap, Abigail took with his little hands the doll and hugged it tight. Hannibal did the same, he put his arms around his daughter's waist, with the hands he caressed her dark brown hair.

Will just observed them, he could notice the smile on Abigail's face and how proud Hannibal looked because he knew the good provider he was.

''Did you like it, sweetheart? Is it really the doll you wanted? How happy are you?'' the omega asked. Abigail twisted on Hannibal's lap and she ran into the open arms of her Daddy.

''It is, daddy! I'm so happy!'' Will smiled too, cuddling her.

''I'm so glad, dear, but there are still a lot of presents from Santa to you! Let's open them all!''

Abigail nodded and kneeled in front the christmas tree. She saw a present which had a sticker with her name and caught it quickly.

''It's for me too!''

''Yes, mylima, it's for you'' Hannibal said. Abigail looked at him with rosy cheeks and then she continued with the presents. Something Will spoke but Hannibal just smiled and denied with the head. All what mattered was making this Christmas the best for Abigail.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone to have a very merry Christmas!!


End file.
